Talk:Energy/@comment-71.82.77.43-20140704002541/@comment-71.82.77.43-20140707053236
I was looking through the wiki for alternative ways for energy or tips and tricks figuring BW2 was the same game for everyone and i was missing something - obviously im not I dont' want to be an "expert" or author on the wiki - kudoos to those that have that time and desire to spend doing so social networks are not a consideration and never will be to play this - or any other - game. same thing with phone/tablet games - security risks and privacy issues are just too unsurmountable. the news has been rife with enitities that stalk and exploit you. BFG only requires a email address (fairly new) and that can be a single made up one for the sole purpose of this platform. to all you FB users that continue to be there my government and many hackers and other "engineers" thank you. since a game under the same name is running on so many platforms - and as it is now discovered with significant differences - perhaps a disclaimer that this is FB-tested/appropriate information only. regardless - the differences are signifcant enough to impact all game play. Dj Arts games (now named Codename Entertainement) - yes i know a few days ago - needs to at least level the playing field with at least the content - even if the friends option is not available. newsletter FB only? pretty lame. refill bar = 8 hours? no reason not to make equal. plots 2 mill? 500 spins with AI token to waste - one has go to ask - is your level 220? so you have been around a l o n g time. "At high level you can have plenty of gems and gold to spend." well obviously but for people starting out and using alternative platforms and with the significant differences that impair gameplay at level 50ish im to a point where it is spend real money (not going to happen) or give up a fun game because to log in for 5 minutes of game time per day is not "fun" for me. leveling up won't matter and will be too difficult on 5-10 minutes of game play or needing to wailt 3-4 days for a reward. Think of it how long does it take for you to spend 500 energy for $14 BBs? what percentage is that of your current energy bar? BBs are extremely difficult on BFG to obtain unless you spend real money. $4.50 real money for 2 minutes or less of play? i am sure i dont need to explain how completely insane that is compared to some game gold and gems and time spent - even wasted - but having fun playing. "You either have to spend real money or play very in frequently. It's too bad this is a fun game - would be more fun with some interaction. But i can see in the not to distant future this wil be too "expensive" to play and will go by the wayside"